Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Videos provided through wireless networks such as cellular networks are common in daily usage through mobile or stationary devices like smart phones, desktop computers, and similar ones. Such videos and/or audio content may be directly provided by a service provider (e.g., a cellular service provider) or from a third party content provider (e.g., a search engine, a content creator, etc.) through the wireless network service provider. Due to high throughput requirements and device mobility, Quality of Experience (QoE) of wirelessly provided content may suffer. Typically, service providers lack accurate QoE computations available in real-time.
The present disclosure acknowledges that there are several limitations with known techniques for QoE computation in mobile content transmission. Full-reference or reference-free QoE computation of video transmission are some of the commonly used approaches. However, reference-free models do not have high accuracy. Full-reference models can be computationally expensive/intensive and, therefore, not practical in real-time. Furthermore, transmitting reference video content to a mobile device for full-reference QoE computation may be impractical due to high download bandwidth requirements in a mobile environment.